


never ending circles

by cicak



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anonymous Sex, Deepthroating, Gloryholes - Freeform, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Stormpilot, bathroom blowjobs, definitely one of the filthiest things I've ever written, power disparities, really really filthy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 13:10:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6659389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicak/pseuds/cicak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe does look shamed, maybe even a bit wistful. “Mate, Finn, love, of course I want to. I’d love to press you against that wall and kiss you until all the hot water runs out. But there are rules about these things. I can’t fuck anyone under my command. It’s kind of the number one rule here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	never ending circles

When Finn first joined the resistance he thought it was all going to be straightforward. That he’ll be given a role, pointed to some quarters, the showers and the rec room, and be left to work the rest of it out himself.

If the First Order knew how easy it was to make the resistance talk, they wouldn’t have bothered with all that torture business. All they needed to do is look a bit lost, and the galaxy would have been handed to them on a platter.

At the end of his first month, here are the things that Finn has learned about the resistance. One, they take their rest days very seriously. There’s one day a month where the entire base essentially shuts down. They leave the place to the droids, and head into the hills. Well, some of them do. The mountains above D’Qar base are beautiful, really holo worthy. Some people take a handful of the sweet, trippy downers the sickbay hands out like candy and sleep the day away with pleasant dreams.

Two, they are really, really tactile. Finn can get down with that. He loves to be touched. He’s not so great yet at touching people back, but he’s working on it.

Three, they really like to drink. This is something Finn is also working on, but the rotgut that the droids brew is really only fit for desperate occasions. 

Four, no one fucks outside their rank. 

It’s weird, because Finn just assumed that he and Poe would give into the sexual tension they have between them. Finn’s not blind, he knows that Poe is definitely down to fuck him into the thin, half broken mattress that covers Finn’s squeaky bed frame. Finn is also down for that. Or for something. Anything. He’s really down for whatever Poe wants, as long as Poe wants something. 

Instead, for that first, agonising month, Finn tried his best to put himself in the best position to inspire Poe to maybe give into his baser instincts and do the right thing. Finally, he gives up and corners him in the communal showers. They’re both naked, and steam rises around them. Poe is smiling, soaping himself vigorously. Finn is taken by the way he just manhandles his dick and balls as he soaps them, like it can really take that kind of touch. 

Finn steps forward, swallows and says “Hey, man, do you need help with your back?”

Poe grins, and turns back to him. “Thanks buddy.”

Well, Finn thinks. This was easy, but when he soaps up his hand and palms Poe’s ass, Poe jumps like a scared critter. “Hey hey! Buddy. I didn’t mean like that.”

Finn is hurt, feels his lower lip stick out. “I don’t get it. You look at me. You bite your lip at me. You shared your drink with me. Hell, you gave me part of your ration. In the order? We’d be married by now.”

Poe does look shamed, maybe even a bit wistful. “Mate, Finn, love, of course I want to. I’d love to press you against that wall and kiss you until all the hot water runs out. But there are rules about these things. I can’t fuck anyone under my command. It’s kind of the number one rule here.”

He looks so sincere, so sincerely torn, that Finn backs off. “Okay. I’m sorry.”

Poe smiles, but it doesn’t reach his eyes. “It’s okay. I’ll catch you later?”

In hindsight, Finn thinks, his first month outside of the order has been very strange indeed.

The second month is even stranger. He gets a role, they want him to train as a pathfinder, be one of the first on the ground, which suits him. He already has the combat, weapons and strategy training, but the extra training in stealth and infiltration appeals to him. Being a ghost, a shadow, striking at the heart of the enemy without making a sound - that is everything he wants from his new life, if he can’t run away and farm something easy to grow on a planet that no one has ever heard of, that is.

He doesn’t get to see Poe much now he’s training up in the mountains with the rest of the team, but they message each other every day. He gets messages from a lot of people back on base, happy messages, weird memes and chain letters, scurrilous gossip and the like, and it is weird how far away they feel, even though he can see the barracks from the top of the taller trees.

At the end of his first month of training, his squadron leader claps him on the back and hands him a small velvet box. Inside are the double insignia of a lieutenant. 

On the walk back down to the barracks, he clips them to his collar and takes a selfie to send to Poe. “Already rising through the ranks!” he titles it. Poe replies immediately with a string of !!!!!s and pictures of green hands clapping. “So proud buddy!!” he says next.

They have dinner with all the pilots, and it’s so much fun. Finn loves the resistance so much. He sends the picture of his new promotion to Rey before he goes to sleep. She likes it when he sends her pictures of all the cool trees he finds out pathfinding, so he thinks she’ll double like this one as there’s a particularly ancient redwood in the background, but he falls asleep before he gets her reply.

Rest Day comes around, and Finn is sore from the endless climbing and hiking, ravenously hungry and yet so ready to crawl back into his bunk with a handful of pills and sleep the whole day away in blissful peace to let his muscles heal properly for the first time in a month, but just as he’s filling his water glass, his holopad dings an incoming message. Which is strange, as he’d already set it to silent. 

The message had got through because it was flagged highest priority, usually used for urgent orders like evac or all hands scramble, but instead of being to all members of the base, its only addressed to him. It read:

“It would be in your best interest to go to the fresher on the second floor by the store cupboards. It says it is out of order, but ignore it, the door is unlocked. In the final stall, you might find some perks of your new rank.”

Finn takes a moment to look at his handful of the small, rainbow pills, and carefully tips them back into the container. He stops by the canteen for another cup of caf, and then slowly makes his way up to the fresher.

The hallway is empty. There are no essential systems on this floor, just storerooms and the upper gangway of the hangar that has a bit of a rust problem. That door is securely locked, for safety, but sure enough, the fresher next to it has a large, hand drawn sign that says “OUT OF ORDER” hanging from the doorknob.

Finn turns it, and sure enough, it opens.

The fresher is clean, thankfully, but half the lights have blown out. All the stall doors are closed and locked from the inside, barring one. It’s eerie, like a horror holo. His better mind says that he should go back, go and get that sleep, but there’s obviously someone else in here. He can hear them breathing, slow and deliberate, as if suppressing the faster breath they want to take. 

He steps into the back stall, and closes the door. The lock looks to have been freshly mended.

It’s a normal stall, really. Toilet, basin, graffiti. All normal, if you ignore the hole.

Finn can’t ignore the hole. 

For one, there’s a finger poking through it. No, two fingers. Beckoning. He can’t get much from them apart from they are probably male, going by the hair on the knuckles.

Finn may be not from around here, but his lizard brain sees a dark hole that wants him to enter it and can redirect the troops to make it happen, so to speak. His dick is definitely ahead of his brain on this one. 

He pulls down his sweats, his dick springing out in the darkness. The fingers had disappeared now. As his dick passes in front of the opening, the air is warm, humid. Like a mouth.

There’s a mouth on the other side of the hole. Oh _god_ , he thinks. That's a real mouth.

Finn doesn’t think any more after that, just pushes forward. The mouth on the other side is wet and topographically complicated. There’s a tongue, and lips, and a definite structure of teeth underneath, but mostly he is just focused on the incredible feeling of wet and hot and _slick_.

The walls of the stalls don’t quite reach the low ceiling. There’s a gap at the top, and as his dick bottoms out through the hole, his hands find the top, and hold on for dear life. His face is pressed against the wall, sweating slightly, the cheap paint covered with dew drops from his breath. He’s breathing hard. The mouth on him is sucking him off masterly, really taking its time. The wet tongue is curled around the head, rapidly milking him of his precome as fast as he can make it.

There’s a moan from the other side of the wall. Whoever it is is enjoying himself, and that sound causes Finn’s hands to fist and his hips to reflexively buck, and the replying moan from the other side sounds almost orgasmic.

There’s a pause, then a moment of profound coldness as the mouth pulls off him, and its owner gasps, raggedly, obviously trying to get himself under control. Then that mouth is back, and its pushing, and the suction is new, and then the head of his cock hits soft, yielding flesh and pushes through it and he knows, even though he’s never done this before, that that is a throat. There are lips at the root of his cock, and god, oh god, they’ve take his whole cock, all the way down. 

He humps the wall, can't help himself, and oh god, the feeling of the sensitive head of his cock dipping into the grasping, spasming clutch of that throat, with a strong tongue against the vein and lips twitching against his pelvic bone, its owner moaning and gurgling in a way that is just beyond erotic, really obscene, it is really too much. He can’t pull himself back, either literally or metaphorically. He thrusts fast, as fast as he can, just a couple of seconds really but it really is a sprint, he puts everything into it and he comes with a yell that is not discreet at all, the head of his cock still lodged in the throat of whoever this wonderful, wonderful person is, and they're swallowing around him, around all the spunk he's pumping down their throat.

The mouth pulls off and there’s the sound of spitting, and coughing, and then the fast, wet sounds of someone jacking themselves off with a handful of something that might not be lube, followed by a whimper, a groan, a choked whine of orgasm, with a thump of a hand against the thin partition as they are wracked with the force of it.

Finn pulls his dick back through the hole. The room is echoing with their matched breathing. 

Finn steps out, and pauses in front of the closed stall. He can see the man’s legs and feet tucked under him as he sits on the floor. His feet are bare and he’s wearing standard issue trousers. 

“Um” he says. 

“Just go.” Poe Dameron’s voice replies, sounding broken and raspy.

Finn runs.

He gets back to his bunk, mind reeling. He goes into the fresher, his private fresher, and splashes water on his face. Stares at his face in the mirror. His cheek looks different where it was pressed against the wall. His legs feel weird. His face looks strange. He takes a quick picture, for posterity. Tags it ‘First BJ’ and files it in private. Then he blinks. There’s already a message on his pad, and he opens it with clumsy fingers.

“The fastest promotion to Commander was in 11 weeks and 3 days. I bet you can do it faster, especially now you know what’s waiting for you. :) P x”

**Author's Note:**

> Today has been a good day for people sending me porn, so evening up the score with some GLORYHOLES.
> 
> Come scream with me about the star war at [cicaklah.tumblr.com](http://cicaklah.tumblr.com)


End file.
